


Black Love/Green Lust

by venomousOctopus



Category: Homestuck, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Black Romance, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Troll-verse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousOctopus/pseuds/venomousOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I truly hope Marluxia hates you just as much because I do not want you kicked off this ship”<br/>“So glad to know I have your faith”<br/>“And if he does reciprocate, then please don’t pail where I can see you” </p><p>S.S. Oblivion is not a good work place for a Blue-Blooded troll when your captain is an insufferable tart, the crew constantly finds some way to make fun of you, and your only friends show no sympathies whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came about of a week of not having internet, and the dawning realization that blackrom is pretty much the only way I like MarVex. Also I really like AUs

16 sweeps ago, Vexen Glacil would not have imagined that his adult life would go like this. Well yes, he did expect it to be on a ship of some sort, and yes, he did expect to use his technological and innovation skills under the work of some other troll. But what he did not expect was to be treated like a female barkbeast by practically everyone on the crew; he was a Blue Blood, for crying out loud!

The ship in question, S.S. Oblivion, was captained by one Marluxia Loetus; a rare male Jade-blood with power, wit, confidence, and the capacity to get whatever he wants from whoever he wants. His ruthlessness with which he could wipe out entire colonies without so much a blink or glance has given him the title of The Assassin. His main crew members were Larxene Ampere, a Green-Blood with a love of torture, and Axel Vulcus, an even lower Cerulean-Blood with more secrets than his use of his stupid catch phrase.

“The last ship you used to work on was no better” was what the two only tolerable trolls on the crew would say to him whenever his complaining got too insufferable. Zexion Goerth, a young Yellow-blood with gifted psychic powers was the control hub of the ship. He could be quite snarky sometimes but at least Vexen could carry on a conversation about the finer details of his scientific work with him. Zexion’s moirail, Lexaeus Zincke, happened to be a Teal-Blood, and was not nearly as talkative, but at least he didn’t cause anyone too much trouble. Whenever they talked about the ‘good old days’ on the S.S. Never Was, he would come to realize that yes, working on the last ship did suck, but at least he got treated by a barkbeast by someone who had the standing to actually justify it. Zexion would tell him “That’s not a good excuse”, and Vexen would always reply with “He was a Violet-Blood, he’s allowed”

This was another typical day on deck. Zexion was in the control room, and Lexaeus checked around to see if all the equipment was working. Vexen himself was tasked by the captain himself to develop a new weapon to eradicate life underwater all at once.

“I trust that you can handle it” he had said

What a condescending fool.

“Of course, Marluxia. As a Blue-Blood, I can be trusted to do things competently.”

The Jade-Blood had narrowed his eyes at that and Vexen had to keep himself from smirking.

Such is a typical day.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

They came across another ship this day, a ship by the name of S.S. Darkness, led by a Purple-Blood only known as The Mistress of Darkness. She had seemed to him quite regal and powerful, easier to work for, at least. Marluxia had the unfortunate gall to call war upon them the next day, and obliterated the entire crew, including the Mistress herself.

Vexen sighed and glared at basically everyone during the victory celebration dinner right afterwards. Marluxia sat in his chair with all the air of the Empress herself (blasphemous thoughts, he realized belatedly), and clinked his goblets full of Sopor juice with Axel and Larxene. The jewels and weapons from the conquest were piled around him, no doubt going to be used for some other, more pale, reasons later. Larxene had turned to him and said:

“We got ALLLLL the treasure, Vexen, all of them! Aren’t you happy?”

“No, may I return to my cabin now?”

“Don’t you even want a sip of the Sopor Juice? It’s a celebration, man!” of course Axel had to but in.

“I refuse to sully my body with such a disgusting drink”

Marluxia sighed heavily, (over-dramatically, Vexen thought) and raised his hand up with (fake) dignity. “Leave him alone, my crew. If a Troll of such high status could not be bothered to let loose and enjoy himself with all the common people, than let him be.”

Vexen could see the smirk peeking out from behind Marluxia’s goblet, and he scowled.

“I was not aware that I was of such importance, considering how you lot always find some way to belittle my work”

“Like when?” Larxene asked; her lips curled up in the way they usually do whenever she found a victim.

“Yesterday you came into my lab and spilled my experimental replacement for Sopor Slime.”

“So?”

“You didn’t clean up!”

“It was burning a hole through the ground.” She answered flatly. “What did you want me to do?”

“Show a little respect. Or say a simple apology”

Larxene had snorted, and then cackled as Axel followed. The two of them were full-out laughing then, so much so that Larxene fell off her chair. Vexen’s glare turned murderous and he controlled himself enough to keep his voice even.

“See, this is what I mean” he hissed.

“Vexen, I thought you were aware that our society doesn’t revolve around ‘please’ and ‘thank-yous’” Marluxia had said.

“I do not want to be coddled, Marluxia,” he practically spat the name. “I want to be treated with respect as a troll of my high standing deserves.”

“On this ship, I’m the highest standing, Vexen,” Marluxia leaned back and smiled. “And let’s see, you are-hmm, since you can neither fight very well or participate in some simple menial tasks, I would have to say you’re right above Zexion”

The ship staggered a bit.

“Nevermind, you are below him. That would make you lowest.”

Larxene and Axel had laughed even more at that.

“I will not take this…this insult to my work, you pathetic Low-Blood!”

“Are we resorting to hemotyping now, Vexen?” The pompous Assassin had said, “Of course, you are nothing but a stuffy Blue-Blood. I should have expected that.”

Vexen sighed deeply, he tried to control himself, he was better than the other Troll. He is above him. Yes, good, he is above him. He is above petty insults and can work together with other trolls no matter how obnoxious they were. He thought he could make it, he thought he could continue to eat his food in peace, but as soon as he saw Marluxia smile - that stupid, arrogant smile - at his supposed subservience, something in him snapped and he finally screamed:

“You are the most vile, conceited, troll I have ever met. You laze around, order attacks with no rhyme or reason, constantly, and I do mean constantly, put down royalty, and you won’t take any advice except from your so called ‘companions’ who are nothing but your stupid little word-avians parroting back every idiotic plan you’ve ever had and agreeing with them”

Larxene and Axel had stopped laughing and just stared at Vexen in awe. The Blue-Blood had smirked, maybe he was finally getting somewhere, but of course, his hopes were crushed as soon as Marluxia’s mouth opened.

“You, Vexen, also happen to be quite an insufferable troll yourself. Your constant air of superiority, which is completely unneeded, considering you do nothing but make the weapons, your complaining, your need of disrespecting my authority every chance you get…” He sighed then. “I sometimes wonder why I even keep you on my ship”

“Well, sometimes I wonder how you came to owning a ship to begin with”

“I’m actually competent at my work, Vexen. Maybe if you were too, you could move up the ranks and be one of my ‘word-avians’, as you’ve called them”

“I would rather die”

“Then continue working, Blue-Blood. I need to be able to eliminate whatever threatens us”

Vexen had decided to not dignify what The Assassin said with a response, and just turned around and left with a huff. He slammed the door with such force that Marluxia’s goblet had spilled.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

After that incident, the other crew members slowly dispersed the dining room. In no time, the room was only left with the captain, and his two closest members. After making sure everyone else has left for good, Axel had turned to look at Marluxia.

“Dude, you can just kill him, you know. Call it an accident. He’s weak so it would be easy to believe that he got offed by enemies.”

“It’s not a matter of the royalty, especially that damned Xemnas, finding out about us. Right now the Blue-Blood is extremely useful. His weapons are the main reason this ship continues to gain victories.”

An annoyed groan from the Cerulean-Blood.

“I think you just like pissing him off” said Larxene, looking at her sharp nails, probably wondering how she could put them into good use next day.

“If I think what I think that you’re implying, get that thought out of your head right now”

“Huh?”

“He’s nothing but necessary; a need. I shall dispose of him eventually”

Axel and Larxene saw no need to argue, so they just nodded and smiled. Axel left first, winking at the two before leaving and Larxene followed soon after. Before she left, she turned to look at the Jade-Blood.

“I hope you remember that”

“Pardon?”

“’Dispose of him eventually’, remember that, numskull”

“I don’t understand why I wouldn’t”

“Good” she smiled; a softer smile this time, at least compared to her usual feral ones.

Then she left, leaving The Assassin alone with his piles of treasure.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As soon as Vexen left, he made his way to the control room, where he could expect, with no doubt, that Zexion and Lexaeus were. Zexion had to be there of course, but Lexaeus ended up spending most of his free time among the cords and wires with his moirail anyway.

A sigh from the Yellow-Blood, Vexen should have expected that as well.

“What happened this time? Oh wait, you don’t need to tell me, I saw the whole thing anyway”

“You should not pick fights with him” said the Teal-Blood, always the pacified one.

“He was practically begging for a verbal tangent!” the Blue-Blood reasoned. “He retorted back anyhow, so I suppose even he’s not above that”

“You know he can easily kick you off this boat, right?” Zexion said, his voice taking on a more worried tone.

“Or something worse” Lexaeus added quietly.

“H-he would not dare! I develop the weapons!”

“He has enough weapons to last him a lifetime, Vexen. You’re way overdue”

“That’s- is he even allowed to kill me? I’m a Blue-Blood! Going against me is going against royalty themselves!”

Zexion glared at the older troll. “I don’t think you realize this Vexen, but the only ones who care about the hemospectrum are you and other High Bloods.”

“Well I feel everyone should care. There is a reason that system is implemented and I would gladly show subservience to trolls above me”

“That’s because you don’t have much above you”

“I’m but a humble Blue Blood, there are plenty above me”

“And by plenty you mean Purple Bloods and Seadwellers”

“If we ever work under a troll of one of those castes, I would complain far less”

“Even if they act exactly like these Marluxia and the others?”

“Well, they would not since they are High Bloods”

“UGH!” Zexion exclaimed in annoyance. The ship gained a boost in speed and then returned to its regular speed when Lexaeus patted the Yellow-Blood’s head to calm him down. The Teal-Blood glared at Vexen, who had to repress the shivers he got from such a terrifyingly rare sight.

“Your way of thinking is flawed, Vexen” he said simply

The Blue Blood glared at the other two and then walked off without a word.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Vexen does not need to put up with this shit from the captain, his lackeys, and the trolls who were his supposed ‘friends’. He already gets enough over the day while they all work but even in their supposed free time? His thoughts were on such matters as he made his way to the laboratory the S.S. Oblivion came with and relaxed in the familiar smell of clean, sterile equipment and work area. No one else ever comes in here unless it was to specifically annoy him so for the most part he worked in solitude. He pulled out the latest weapon he was working on; a shield with extremely powerful ice-summoning powers, from his sylladex and laid it onto the table. He makes a point of always stuffing all his on-going experiments in his sylladex lest it makes a mess in the lab while he’s away or Marluxia takes off with it before he’s done.  
He brings out the screwdrivers and the various little tools he has at his disposal from the impeccably labeled drawers and wore his mono-scope on his left eye. He took a deep breath and delved into his work, no doubt surfacing only after at least two hours has passed.

He felt he was making a break-through in this shield. His own strife-specibus was a shield and for the longest time, he loathed the stupidity of his younger self to program such a uselessly defensive weapon for the rest of his life. Of course, it was all going to change if he succeeds with this. Maybe he can actually kill some opponents with this and show Marluxia that he indeed can fight.

“Yo”

His hold on his screwdriver tightened and he could almost hear the tool crack.

“What do you need, Axel” barely restrained rage. He truly needs a moirail to keep him from murdering everyone at this rate.

“You weren’t with Zexion and Lexaeus so I checked here and of course” a laugh. “You’d be here. Man, you’re predictable”

“Is there any reason you so kindly decided to visit me?”

“Not really” He walked around a bit, Vexen’s glare following him all the while. His eyes widened when he noticed the un-finished weapon on the table. “Whoa, what’s that?”

“None of your business”

“I have to say that it is, considering you’re our weapons developer, and that,” he pointed to the shield. “Is totally a weapon”

“Well you’re not exactly the one I should be reporting such things to, are you?”

“I’m hurt Vexen, that you can’t trust me, a fellow High Blood, with such things”

“You’re not exactly a good example of an esteemed High Blood, Axel”

“And Xemnas is?”

There was nothing but silence. It hung in the room like fog in Troll Britain and it was only dissipated when Vexen turned back to his work and spat out a simple: “Get out”

Axel smirked and left the room, skipping all the while.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Vexen decided, after the fifth time the ice shield accidentally froze one of his fingers that he could leave the weapon to another time, and returned to his cabin. Due to his job, and constant complaining from him about how a Blue-Blood should live in luxury, he had a single cabin. Not a very glamorous single cabin, but a single cabin nonetheless. He pulled out his hubtop, on which he does nothing but type out his experimental data in a spreadsheet, and occasionally converse with the current crew members of the S.S. Never Was. The hubtop was something he worked on for a while, and he gladly gave the other one to the crew of the other ship. With this, he had pitched, we can continue to converse and relate information between us. Xemnas didn’t seem too interested, which led to him only being able to converse with the new trolls that he never even got a chance to meet.

He logged into Trollian and realized that one such troll was logged in. Of course the Rust Blood would be on. Vexen didn’t particularly like how lazy he was, but if he was on the S.S. Never Was and still didn’t get culled for his behaviour, he should be doing something right.

CA [chillyAcademic] started trolling  MN [melodiousNocturne]

CA: So i cee yov are lazing off again.  
MN: u know it bro  
MN: and i cee…  
MN: o man i cant do it  
MN: ur stupid chilly puns  
CA: Demyx, i’m seriovs, are yov always shirking yovr work?  
MN: man i dont shirk anythin9 i just dont do it u know  
MN: too much trubs  
CA: i’m worried yov will get into serious trovble if yov continve to behave that way.  
MN: dont sweat it  
MN: xi99y backs me up  
CA: Xigbar? Since when have yov been on good terms with the Pvrple Blood?  
MN: since forever  
CA: Are the two of yov  
CA: Forgive me for asking,  
CA: involved?  
MN: when u put it like that it sounds soo borin9  
CA: So yov are.  
MN: what quadrant  
CA: What qvadrant-  
CA: Demyx!  
MN: hahahaha  
MN: we are pale u know, moirails fo lyfe  
MN: that make out sometimes but u know  
CA: Oh.  
MN: u sound disappointed  
MN: did u want a piece of this hot pale ass too?  
CA: of covrse not.  
MN: of course u do  
MN: otherwise u would be workin9 instead of talking to me every ni9ht  
CA: What makes yov think i didn’t jvst want company?  
CA: That i didn’t jvst want to keep in tovch with the crew i worked tirelessly with day in and day ovt?  
MN: because theyre all dicks  
MN: to everyone  
MN: even xi99y  
CA: Shvt yoyr blashpemovs movth!  
MN: i know u care about them and all but u should just move on  
MN: u have new trolls to meet new work to do  
MN: and best of all  
MN: u mi9ht actually fill a quadrant  
MN: #; )  
MN: that totally doesnt show my horns but close enou9h  
CA: Well, yov know jvst as well as i do that everyone on this ship is a fvcking imbecile!  
MN: whoa swearin9  
CA: Forgive me, i svppose my rage got the better of me.  
MN: u know i dont care  
CA: Of covrse a Rvst Blood wovld not.  
MN: vexy  
CA: ?  
MN: vexy  
CA: ??  
MN: vexy  
CA: Ovt with it!  
MN: i know u care about blood and all that but  
MN: its so stupid  
MN: i mean ur talkin9 to me even though im a ‘rust blood’  
MN: and i know u dont like intercaste relationships  
MN: but ur bein9 awfully pale talkin9 to me about all these feelin9s  
CA: Oh please,  
CA: i wovld have to say yov even more so.  
CA: Constantly listening to all my whims and problems.  
CA: Giving me advice when yov see fit.  
MN: oh man does this mean im cheatin9  
MN #: (  
CA: Did yov not say that the two of you make ovt sometimes?  
CA: That’s not exactly a pale thing to do.  
MN: are u trying to make us into matesprits so u can have me as a moirail?  
MN: wow u totally do need one  
MN: except not me  
CA: vgh  
CA: i did not mean it that way, Demyx.  
CA: i’m jvst qvestioning the stability of yovr Moiraillegiance.  
MN: man u are so pail for me  
MN: whoops *pale  
MN: u need to 9et laid

MN [melodiousNocturne] seized trolling CA [chillyAcademic]

Vexen closed the hubtop. Talking to Demyx was always a mixed bag of rage and calm. He supposed that the Rust-Blood was the closest thing to a moirail he has but too bad he’s already one to Xigbar. Vexen sighed. He was getting unnecessarily tired from all the interactions he’s had that day and decided to just plop into the spoor slime of his ‘bed’ and sleep.  
As he drifted off, the green slime slowly ebbing away his rage, he dreamed of power. Of recognition. Of respect. Of things he could never have.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Even Glacil was only 7 sweeps old when he came across something that would change his life forever, even though technically, he was not the one to have found it. His neighbour, another Blue-Blood named Dilan Katrin, came across it in his routine sweeps of the beach and ran back to tell Even about it as soon as he could.

“I found something with your symbol on it.” He had said.

“What?”

Dilan then dragged him to the small beach-side cave to show it to him.

Even was not exactly a big fan of treasure or ancient lore, or any other kind of stuff like that, so he didn’t expect much when Dilan showed him the chest. Indeed, it does have his symbol on it so he crouched down to take a better look.

The chest opened easily in his hands, and upon closer inspection, Even realized that the lock on it was really rusted. It’s a wonder some other troll didn’t find this and take the contents of it already. Inside the chest was something that looked like a really thin book, but with only one way to open it. It was connected to a cube-shaped…thing that doesn’t look like it does much of anything. When he opened the ‘book’, he realized there were buttons all on the inside of it. He pressed the biggest one and almost yelped when the ‘book’ started flashing lights.

“Even, do you know what that is?”

“Do you think I know?”

Dilan just shut up after that and waited patiently for the light on the other side of the page to formulate itself into words or pictures. It finally turned to a picture of a blue background with some small icons scattered about. While experimenting with the buttons on the ‘book’, Even realized that dragging his fingers across the rectangular ‘valley’ moved the arrow on the screen. With great care he hovered the arrow over the icon that said ‘Don’t Read Me’ and clicked the button right below the ‘valley’.

Another picture flashed, but this one was a white background with some blue words on it. Even tested around with the buttons even more and learned how to move the picture so he could read more and so on.

When they finally started back at the beginning page, the two Blue-Bloods started reading:

_“As yov may or may not know, this is called a hvbtop. i have developed this to keep track of my work, as well as to keep in tovch with some trolls living on other battleships._

_ A hvbtop is composed of mvltiple parts-“ _

Dilan had blanked out at that point; all the intricate goings-on of this magical book was of no interest to him. Even, however was beyond absorbed. So much so that even after Dilan left the troll to his own devices, he did not notice.

 _ “As  _ The Academic _ of S.S. Oblivion, it is my responsibility to develop new weapons and svch for the captain of my ship. The next covple pages or so will go into detail on the work i have svccessfvlly completed already. i will go into daily jovrnals of my work thereafter. i do not know when this will ever be vseful, bvt it does not hvrt to keep a record of achievements.” _

Even knew that there’s no mistaking it: this electronic journal was written by his ancestor! His smile widened but he knew from reading through the details on the hubtop that the cube-shaped thing was the object powering it and will eventually run out. Luckily for him, according to the same information, he has the objects that can recharge it if need be. He closed the hubtop and headed back to his hive for what he expected to be a long long read.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Waking up for another day on the S.S. Oblivion was always a tiring experience for Vexen. He always hated the feeling of opening his eyes and realizing he was back in his regular life of subservience. He realized too late that he didn’t record the progress he had made on the shield last night and hurriedly typed it out before heading to the staff breakfast.

There wasn’t actually a staff breakfast. The crew of the ship were expected to come in to grab a roll of bread or something and then head off to their respective work areas right after. As usual, Vexen got there earlier than everyone else. He hates fighting over the sweet bread rolls so he always made a point of showing up early. When he started pouring some tea for himself, another troll walked in.

The Blue Blood narrowed his eyes at the object of his intrusion, who was none other than the captain himself.

“Up nice and early, aren’t you, Vexen?” Marluxia drawled, grabbing a sweet bread roll as he said so.

“What can I say, I’m an evening Troll”

“Indeed, but it is good for me as well. The faster you wake up, the more time you have working on my weapons”

“Your weapons?”

“Yes, my weapons. Since you’re the technician of this ship, who develops the weapons, on a ship I’m the captain of. Do I need to dumb it down even more for you?”

“No need.” Vexen growled.

“My, my you get angry so easily. Do you even have a moirail to balance that side of you?”

“I never needed one considering I can actually keep my temper in check”

“Oh really? Because I recall you spouting some very angry words last night. What did you call me? Vile? Conceited?”

“And ever the higher troll, you backed off and left me alone did you not? Oh wait, no, you retorted! ‘Insufferable?’ ‘Why do I even keep you on this ship?’”

There was an air of tense silence, in which both parties just glared at the other. They both picked up their tea mugs and sipped it down, still locking eyes all the while. After they both finished their tea, Vexen slammed his mug down.

“Although it has been lovely being in your presence for more than a minute, I have to return to my work”

“Likewise.”

The two gave each other one final glare before parting ways.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

For Vexen, the moments where he was in the lab doing his actual job were his happiest moments. No one to bother him since every other troll was off doing their own job, and no one to tell him what he can and can’t do due to him being the only one who knew of the finer nuances of technological items (except for the Yellow-Blood, but he was preoccupied). He was still working on the shield, this time deciding to wear gloves as he was working, and finally figured out a way to suck the air in and freeze it enough that it can be used for attacks. Now all he needed to make was a chemical concoction that would be able to freeze the air indefinitely, and a method to control where the ice would be directed.

He was making up a list of possible chemical combinations that might work for the concoction, and he realized too late that he was missing the majority of the chemicals needed. He briefly wondered if Larxene or Axel took them but common sense would indicate that if they did, they would blow up or be vaporized by now. He must have used them in that stupid water-life bomb Marluxia had asked him to make for the last planet.

He pinched his temple as a headache was beginning to form; he would have to ask the Jade-Blood to make a detour to a planet where he could collect such ingredients. He briefly thought it over, weighing the pros and cons of each scenario and huffed after he made a decision. He put the shield back in his sylladex and left the comfort of his lab. Between a battle of pride and science, science always won.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The path to Marluxia’s cabin wasn’t very long, so he didn’t get a chance to change his mind while he made his way to it. He started doubting himself in the few tense seconds after he knocked but then the door to the captain’s cabin opened. Marluxia looked somewhat surprised to see the Blue-Blood, but quickly covered it with an amused smirk.

“Did you crave my company so much that you’re shirking your work to do so? And here I thought you would be one of the few crew members I can trust to do a good job”

Vexen regretted this already, but he needed to finish that shield under any costs.

“Marluxia please, I have only come here to politely ask for a detour”

“What for?”

“I require some chemicals for the weapon I’m working on currently”

“But you are done with the bomb I asked you to make.”

“It’s my…own project”

“So diligent, aren’t you Vexen?” Marluxia laughed. “Tell me, what is this super-secret weapon?”

“I never implied it was a secret, you just never asked” He brought out the half-finished shield from his sylladex and pointed out the parts that he had successfully completed, as well as the parts he still needed to work on in excruciating scientific detail. “-And that is why we will need a detour” he finished.

“A shield that can summon ice, how interesting” The Jade-Blood looked anything but. “I’m just curious, what’s your strife specibus, Blue-Blood?”

“…A shield, why do you ask?”

“Are you planning to betray us with such a weapon?”

“What?” The Blue-Blood almost bristled. “No! Are you preposterous?”

“Then why build such a thing?”

“So in the case of an attack I can fight and protect myself so your crew has no reason to” Vexen crossed his arms. “Obviously”

“So considerate” he said, voice laden with sarcasm.

“Oh it’s not for your sake, Marluxia, I’m just getting tired of your crew ridiculing me for my inability to fight”

The captain chuckled. “Glad to know you haven’t changed one bit, Blue-Blood” He opened the door to his cabin more widely. “Do come in so you can meticulously point out which planets we will need to visit”

“I have a list here, so there is no need for that” Vexen handed it to the Jade-Blood who looked somewhat disappointed.

“I should have expected you’d come prepared”

“You should be thanking me captain, I have saved you some excruciating minutes of my company”

Vexen turned to leave before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. His eyes narrowed and he kept his voice dangerously even when he asked: “Is there any reason you won’t let me return to my work?”

Marluxia let go of the other’s shoulder and made a show of reading the list. “Oh Vexen, I do not know where this planet is. Can you point it out on my maps like the ever the higher Blue-Blood you are?”

“I’m quite aware you know where the planets are, Marluxia, otherwise this ship would have sunk long ago”

“Your choice. Without your help, I might not even know where to go, and you will probably never collect the ingredients you need. Of course, I don’t care. I’m just trying to be a kind captain and help out a fellow crewmember.”

Vexen growled and entered the cabin, Marluxia following after him with a smirk. The captain closed the door behind them and saw that Vexen was already marking down the planets they needed to go to, as well as the fastest route to do so.

“There, the deed is done. Do you need any _more_ assistance, captain?”

“Oh I don’t, thank you kindly for asking though”

“Then I will gladly take my leave”

Marluxia hummed and sat down on his chair, relaxing into it like the oink-beast Vexen believed he is. “Vexen?”

The Blue-Blood halted in front of the door. “What now?”

“These maps are expensive and extremely hard to make, you know. In your scribbling, I bet you did not notice that. Luckily for you, I won’t punish you, but it is coming out of your pay” The Blue-Blood’s composure appeared more and more strained as Marluxia kept talking. “The ingredients you asked for will also come out of your pay, which leaves you with…” he counted on his fingers. “3 more sweeps with me, won’t that be lovely?”

The Jade-Blood expected the anguished scream from the other troll. He expected the Blue-Blood to whip around and lose all control of his temper, as Blue Bloods are prone to do. He expected some kind of physical attack with which he could counter quite easily, and then chide him for later.

He didn’t expect the troll to simply walk into his personal bubble and slap him. He didn’t expect the troll to then look furiously into his eyes, with a gaze that could only be described as murderous; mouth twitching with scarcely controlled rage.

He didn’t expect the “I hate you”, soaked and dripping with so much venom that he almost felt bad for everything he did.

He expected Vexen to immediately back away from him afterward, coughing nervously and hurrying to the door, slamming it shut behind him without a word. Vexen instead just continued to look at him as he broke off, made his way to the map, and wrote down something before turning to leave with huff.

Marluxia looked at the map.

_ “Yov shovld not invite trolls yov enjoy mocking into yovr cabin. Others might perceive it as something else.” _

Marluxia laughed dryly and crumpled up the map.


	2. Chapter 2

Marluxia paced around, kicking and knocking over the treasure that was piled around the room. Occasionally he tried to look at his maps and add more information to it but as soon as he saw Vexen’s notes on it, his concentration faltered. So he would resort to pacing around the room once more. He didn’t notice how long he was doing that for until Larxene walked in to report their current location.

“So we found another planet full of water- Marly, what are you doing?”

The Jade Blood stopped and looked at her. “Oh, Larxene. What time is it, exactly?”

“An hour ‘till dinner, why?”

“Oh dear.”

“Marly, do you have some kind of problem? Do you need a gab jam?”

Marluxia considered it for a moment and upon seeing the mess he made, he nodded slowly.

“Then make yourself comfortable, hot stuff, because I am NOT piling up the treasure”

Marluxia laughed and hastily piled all the objects of his conquest into a somewhat messy pile. The Green Blood shrugged, muttered an ‘It will do’ and jumped into it. She laid down on her side, gesturing to Marluxia to join her.

As soon as the both of them made themselves comfortable, Larxene got right to the point:

“So what the fuck is wrong with you”

“…Vexen is waxing black for me” he muttered.

“Oh fuck!” Larxene laughed. “I always knew the old troll did, too bad for hi-“

“I’m pretty sure I did nothing to help”

“-Wait, what?”

“Larxene…” he started, and nestled himself further into the uncomfortable pile of treasure. He sighed deeply before continuing: “I think all my insults and teasing was, for all this time, black solicitation.”

“Please, like you’d ever do it with him” Larxene looked at him critically. “…right?”

 The Jade-Blood was silent and sighed again before speaking: “I do not know anymore”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Larxene suddenly stood up. “You can’t be his kismesis, Marly! You know the plan! We have to get rid of him eventually!” The Green-Blood was getting less and less smug and more wound up as she continued blabbering.

“I am quite aware of the plan, Larxene”

“Then break it off with him. Right now. Be nice to him, ignore him, whatever”

“I don’t think anything will dissolve his hate for me anymore” Marluxia muttered somewhat sadly as he pointed to the crumpled map in the corner. Larxene raised an eye-brow as she retrieved the map. She opened it and quickly read the note.

“You invited him to your room.” She said; voice dangerously even.

“If you think we filled a pail or any other lewd activities like that, we didn’t” The Jade-Blood muttered, face covered by his arms now. “He didn’t even kiss me” he added, almost as an afterthought.

“But something happened, Marly.” She glared at him. “Now the question on my mind is…what?”

“He said he hated me”

“Well, that couldn’t be too bad, maybe he meant it-“

“No, Larxene, he truly and utterly hates me” he rubbed the cheek where he was slapped. “And I-“ he faltered. “Well I at least enjoy goading him on”

“Okay as your moirail, I’m telling you, you’ll find a better troll. One who can fight you, mock you, and keep up with you in bed. Vexen sucks at all of those”

“He is developing a weapon to give himself some fighting power, you know as well as I do that he has no shortage of mocking words for all of us, especially me, and how would you know anything about his bedroom habits?”

“Oh fuck Marly, you really don’t like him, do you?”

The captain of S.S. Oblivion heaved a heavy sigh. “I suppose I don’t…”

Larxene frowned. “Whatever. Play with him for a while, I don’t care. But as soon as you get bored of him, I’ll get Axel to kill him, okay?”

“No need, I’ll do it myself when the need arises”

The Green-Blood finally seemed to relax as her lips curled up into a deadly smirk. “Good boy”

 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 

After leaving the captain’s cabin, Vexen slowly started to realize the gravity of his situation. He, Vexen Glacil, had just told _him,_ Marluxia Loetus, that he hated him. He never even knew he harboured such feelings until the words and that ever-annoying tone of the other brought out such thoughts to the forefront.

Quite like single-displacement, he thought dryly.

He moved across the ship in a daze, not really knowing where he should go or who he should talk to. His mind was too clouded by the caliginous encounter and he didn’t realize where he wandered off to until Zexion hit his head with a book.

“Vexen, is there any reason you decided to visit me while I was working?”

Ah yes, Zexion, always the hard worker. He was playing some type of card game with his moirail as he continued talking to the older troll. “Don’t you have your own job to do?”

 “Do you have access to the captain’s quarters?” Vexen asked, his tone unusually clipped, the Yellow-Blood noticed.

“Do you want to peek at Marluxia while he’s changing or something?” Zexion laughed. “But, no, I don’t, so you can keep your crazy voyeur fantasies.”

Zexion and Lexaeus were both surprised to see that the other troll did not rise to the bait as they had expected. Instead, he just sat down and covered his face with his hands in what they presume was shame.

“Vexen, what’s wrong?” Lexaeus finally asked after a few minutes of this excruciating silence.

“I-I- may have told him that I hated him”

“Who, Marluxia? I don’t think you need to say that when it’s already so obvious.”

An exasperated huff. “No, Zexion.” he made a little motion with his fingers, drawing out the spade sign. “ _Hate_ him”

“…Oh” Zexion said, voice trailing off.

Lexaeus looked away uncomfortably.

“So you did want to look at him while he’s changing” Zexion added.

“No I do not! I was just wondering if you knew about it already since you have access to practically everything that happens on this ship”

“You did it in his room already?! Don’t you think you’re taking this a little too fast?” Zexion actually had the gall to look disgusted.

“We did nothing of the sort of activities you’re implying! I was just quite vocal about my hatred,” Vexen replied haughtily “I even left a message”

Zexion and Lexaeus looked at each other.

 “I truly hope Marluxia hates you just as much because I do not want you kicked off this ship” The Yellow-Blood said, as his moirail nodded.

“So glad to know I have your faith” Vexen said bitterly.

“And if he does reciprocate, then please don’t pail where I can see you” Zexion said with a smirk.

The Blue-Blood stood up suddenly and glared at the other two trolls. “You always do nothing but make fun of me, don’t you? ‘Vexen, the voyeur, Vexen, the hemofetishist, Vexen, Vexen Vexen! I do not ever recall how we were comrades when you two do nothing but antagonize me”

“Because we listen to your complaining instead of lighting you on fire and/or shocking you” Lexaeus said, voice calm.

“I-“ he stopped, the rage fading as fast it appeared. “-suppose so.”

There was a moment of even more awkward silence before Vexen quietly added: “I truly am alone on this ship aren’t I?”

Zexion and Lexaeus shared a look and sighed simultaneously.

“Vexen, no matter how much we mock you, we don’t actually hate you”

“It’s just extremely amusing, don’t you agree?”

“But if it annoys you that much we can stop”

Vexen looked from one pair of sincere eyes to the other and frowned. “I know you will not”

“But we will try” Lexaeus said, smiling gently.

“I suppose that is the best I will get, isn’t it?” The Blue-Blood said, his voice taking on a slightly more teasing tone.

The two trolls nodded.

Vexen questions his friendship with the two ever since they became moirails and ganged up on him constantly. It’s times like these, when the two become just friends, and add him into their circle, where he remembers why he was so glad to be on the S.S. Oblivion with them and not the other trolls he used to work with. He returned the smile the two shared with a small one of his own.

 

 ~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 

_“The work on the ice-shield is proceeding smoothly. vnfortvnately, i was pvt into an vncomfortable sitvation in which i had to ask the captain of the ship for some chemicals, specifically the heliosnitrate, phosphoric-“_

Dilan visited his neighbour once again to see that he was still reading the husktop or whatever it was called. He peered over the other’s shoulders to read the screen but got bored as soon as he saw the long list of chemicals.

“Are you still reading this, Even?”

Even didn’t even have the capacity to be mad at the sudden interruption. “Do you know who this is written by, Dilan? My ancestor!”

“I thought you didn’t believe in all that ancient legends stuff”

“Not until I’ve seen actual proof, and this,” he gestured to the hubtop, “is the proof”

“I see”

“And this doesn’t hold just information on his work, you know. It also contains considerable detail on his day-to-day life. Read this for example:”

Dilan read past the long list of chemicals and began at the next paragraph.

 

_“The captain of S.S. Oblivion, as I have complained abovt him innvmerable times before, is jvst as insvfferable as vsval. He felt the need to vnnecessarily draw ovt an already headache-indvcing meeting to something I wovld prefer not to delve into.”_

Dilan raised an eye-brow. “So who is this captain, anyway?”

“Some troll he calls ‘The Assassin’. He is a Jade-Blood, supposedly”

“A Jade-Blood in command of a Blue-Blood?”

“It puzzles me too, but my ancestor goes into detail on how much he hates those circumstances quite often”

“I suppose that’s understandable”

They kept reading.

_“This is my jovrnal, however, so I might as well type ovt the event in hopes of vnderstanding what exactly went wrong._

_The Assassin is qvite an insvfferable fellow, bvt vntil this meeting in his cabin, i did not realize the trve extent of my hatred for him.”_

 

“…Oh” Dilan simply said.

“I…should have anticipated that” Even said, a faint blue starting to dust his cheeks at the implications.

They looked at each other awkwardly, and then continued reading.

 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 

When Vexen turned on his hubtop to type out his journal for the day, a message from the Maroon-Blood immediately popped up. He rolled his eyes but decided to reply to it anyway.

 

MN [melodiousNocturne] started trolling  CA [chillyAcademic]

 

MN: so

MN: u were ri9ht

CA: How so, Demyx?

MN: xi99y really doesnt need a moirail

MN: we tried to have a feelin9s jam today

MN: we kinda filled a pail instead

CA: i…cee

MN: this is not the time for ur ice puns!!

CA: i apologize, Demyx.

CA: So…er…

CA: Did yov enjoy it?

MN: well duh hes hot as fuck

MN: but now i dont have a moirail

MN: i always wanted a moirail

MN: #: (

CA: Well…

CA: if yov don’t mind my saying,

CA: The offer still stands.

CA: Especially today since i have qvite a lot to get off my chest.

MN: so u were tryin9 to 9et into my pale pile!!

CA: Am i being too forward abovt this?

MN: pff nah

MN: it cant hurt to try ri9ht

MN: okay from now on ur officially my new moirail

CA: How are yov so content with switching qvadrants all the time?

MN: idk

CA: Yov are so lazy sometimes it boggles my mind.

MN: thats why i need u

MN: #; )

CA: Fine. i svppose yov are now my moirail.

CA: Bvt let vs test the waters in this feelings jam before we officially consider ovrselves thvs.

MN: pfff

MN: ‘test the waters’

CA: That was wholly vnintentional, i assvre yov.

 

Vexen, after typing out the last response slowly came to realize that he’s pursuing a relationship with a Rust-Blood. A _Rust-Blood._  Unfortunately, or luckily, he’s not quite sure, Demyx is treating the entire thing like he treats anything else in life: as a wave he can float along in.

 

MN: so

CA: So?

MN: u said that u have somethin9 to talk about

CA: Ah, yes.

MN: tell me

CA: Fine.

CA: So i have talked abovt the Jade-Blood qvite often, have i not?

MN: u mean marly?

MN: yea

CA: Marly?

MN: whatever keep typin9

CA: Oh, of covrse.

CA: Today he kept egging me on and on.

CA: Teased me, ridicvled me, jvst…

CA: He really annoyed me.

MN: i feel ya

CA: So i told him i hated him.

CA: And i do not mean in the ‘i dislike yov, please leave me alone’ type of hate.

CA: i mean

CA: Fvll-blown

CA: <3<

MN: whoa

MN: didnt know u had it in ya

CA: i did not know i had it in me either.

MN: so

MN: does he hate u back??

CA: i trvly don’t know.

MN: try to make fun of him tomorrow

MN: see if he makes fun of u back

MN: if he does

MN: tap dat ass

CA: i do not think it as easy as that.

MN: sure it is!!

MN: its like findin9 a matesprit

MN: they like u u like them

MN: tap dat ass

MN: like xi99y did

CA: i really did not need to hear that.

MN: hahaha

 

Vexen slowly read over the conversation again. Even though he did not have much to judge on, the short electronic feelings-jam was…nice. Maybe the Rust- no, Maroon-Blood would be exactly what he needed.

 

CA: So…that’s it i svppose.

CA: it’s refreshing to not have someone ridicvle me after i tell them of my not-so-great moments.

MN: and thats why we should be moirails

MN: <>

CA: i svppose the test rvn wasn’t too awfvl.

CA: <> to yov too, Demyx

 

CA [chillyAcademic]  ceased trolling MN  [melodiousNocturne]

 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 

The following morning in the breakfast cabin, Vexen walked in to see Marluxia already there. The Blue-Blood didn’t say anything and pointedly walked away from him to pick up a bread roll and pour himself a cup of tea. He could feel the other troll’s gaze lingering on him all the while and tried to ignore it.

“So…Vexen” Marluxia started, voice not quite as pompous as it usually was.

“Whatever you’re about to say, I suggest you not say it at all. I’m quite aware of what I’ve done, thank-you”

“My, my, so aggressive even at this hour?”

“You don’t exactly help curb it, do you?”

“I guess I do provoke you too much, don’t I?” Marluxia chuckled. “I can’t help it though, you are too amusing”

“Oh yes, it must be so amusing to hassle a troll into caliginous confessions,” Vexen took a sip of his tea. “Do you want me to continue? Inflame that ego of yours until it bursts your head open?”

“I have to say Vexen, I really hate how even when I’m trying to have a normal conversation with you, you always make a big insufferable mess of things”

“Normal conversation, my backside.”

“I’m quite serious. You always needle and find some way to annoy me, even before I started goading you into it.” He shook his head, almost looking like he was scolding a misbehaving pet. “Just because I was on a lower caste than you”

“Can I point out that you did nothing but retort the moment you can?”

“You needed to be taught a lesson”

“You could have kicked me off the ship instead”

“You know I can’t do that”

“And why not? Because I’m a Blue-Blood? Please, you never cared about the hemospectrum or royalty” Vexen glared at him and snapped before the other could retort. “Don’t even try to deny it, Jade-Blood, it’s one of the reasons I so utterly hate you”

Marluxia’s air of indifference was slowly and surely crumpling away as his eyes narrowed at the older troll. “Do you even know how unbearable you are sometimes?”

“Boiling water containment unit calling the tea dispensing unit black, are we?”

“Maybe this is exactly the reason your old captain gave me the spare ship instead of you”

Vexen froze, so suddenly and so still that Marluxia was actually surprised by the reaction, even when he knew that blow was low. He couldn’t dwell too much on it however because suddenly the Blue-Blood whipped around and pulled on his collar, bringing their faces just inches apart.

“Don’t you _dare_ imply you know anything about what I went through” he hissed.

“But it’s true; otherwise you would have the ship, would you not?” Marluxia countered, voice still annoyingly smug even with the tightening hold around his neck.

“If he knew how much of a disgusting anarchist you are, he would have culled you on the spot”

“Oh, so I’m an anarchist for not strictly adhering to the hemospectrum? I would rather be an anarchist, or a traitor, or whatever you would call them instead of blindly following the orders of crazy trolls who have no sense of the struggles of lower castes!”

There was a tense silence in which the two trolls did nothing but gaze into the other’s eyes and let their breaths mingle in the aftermath of their verbal battle. Vexen broke the silence with a low chuckle.

“Crazy troll, huh?”

“You High-Bloods are all crazy,” Marluxia spat.

Vexen was quiet for a bit. His eyes seemed to fog over, and his teeth gnashed uncomfortably. Marluxia should have heeded the warning of “I truly do hate you” before feeling the Blue-Blood crash his lips onto his.

All things considered, the passion in which the other troll was assaulting his mouth was astounding. Of course Marluxia was in a caliginous relationship before, but no other troll has probably hated him as much as Vexen did. He could already feel the tell-tale Jade liquid dripping onto the floor from where the Blue-Blood bit him and found that one of his hands has let go of his collar and grabbed one of Marluxia’s scythe-shaped horns instead. Marluxia knew he couldn’t afford to back off now, so he moved one hand to Vexen’s back, scratching enough with his sharp nails that it not only shred the other troll’s immaculate jacket, but also drew some blood. Vexen seemed to push himself onto the other troll even further, his grip on Marluxia’s horn tightening, and his sharp but completely straight teeth (ha, High-Bloods) clashing against his own. Marluxia tried to push his tongue into the Blue-Blood’s mouth, but as soon as he parted his lips, another tongue met his almost to counter him. The two struggled for a bit, their tongues tasting nothing but the other and scraping against teeth occasionally. Their lips pressed on the other, locking their mouths in the futile fight of dominance. Vexen’s hold on his throat was tightening, and his nails dug into the base of his horn, leaving a trail of blood that uncomfortable soaked in his hair. Not even Marluxia’s scratches, which were definitely going to leave a scar by now, seemed to be affecting him, if anything it only spurred him to struggle more.

Common sense, and the panic that he would actually die if Vexen continued, (though that was something he would not admit to) finally led him to push the Blue-Blood away from him.

“You’re a better fighter than you give yourself credit for, Vexen” Marluxia said between huffs.

“And you’re quite weak” The Blue-Blood growled, and then winced now that the high of the moment wore off and the sting of his scratches replaced it. He removed his jacket, which was now soaked in blood as well as being tattered.

After a couple minutes of silence, in which the two got up to get their teas and sit down across from each other, Vexen muttered, “I could’ve kept going you know”

A haughty laugh. “Calm your bulge, Blue-Blood; we are still in the dining cabin. We are lucky some other troll haven’t interrupted us while we were engaged”

“Engaged? Ha! It was barely a tussle”

Marluxia narrowed his eyes though they held some surprise in them. “Are you asking for more?”

“I think this experience proved my hypothesis that I hate you. Quite…” he coughed, as he averted his eyes from the obvious bite marks on the Jade-Blood’s lips. “…a lot. What use is this knowledge if I can’t apply it practically?”

“My, you’re quite pushy”

“And you aren’t?”

“I was not the one who almost choked another troll to death because of his libido”

“I was not the one who opted to mock a troll constantly and then force him into their bedroom”

They both glared at each other.

“At this rate, we will never get any work done.” The captain shook his head, amusedly. “And I know how much you enjoy your work, Vexen”

“Being reasonable and professional for once in your life? I suppose I’ll see oink-beasts fly today”

They finished their tea by then, and even though both wanted to continue their arguing, the hustle and bustle of the other trolls waking up for the night convinced them not to, lest they end up in a compromising situation. Vexen put away his mug and left the room, giving a simple point to his lips and grinning before leaving. Marluxia scowled and hurriedly left as well, before anyone could ask why his lips were bleeding.

 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 

As soon as Vexen entered his work area, he, with surprise, saw Lexaeus casually standing near the desk. Before he could ask why he was here, the Teal-Blood raised his hand to quiet him.

He smirked, which was truly an odd sight to see. “You must be aware that Zexion has access to the dining room”

Vexen was confused for a moment, but his face slowly sculpted itself into a look of pure mortification. Before he could say anything, Lexaeus left, leaving the Blue-Blood alone in his lab once more.

He made a mental note to go and strangle the uppity Yellow-Blood later and took out his ice shield once more. With gloves, mono-scope and tools in hand, he tried to figure out the second part of the puzzle: being able to control the ice itself. His diagrams of the shield proved to be not very helpful and he groaned in frustration as he realized he would have to draw them again.

This took at least three hours, not only because the paper was hard to find, but due to his excessive need for detail as well. As he was sketching and labeling his diagram, he found that he would make spelling mistakes, draw it upside down and various other things including doodling a little spade in a corner. He would crumple each mistake and start over, so when he finally finished his revised diagram, it was his 22nd piece of paper.

With a clearer picture of what he could expect, he wrote down possible solutions to the problem on the back. “sling shots”, “revolvers” and “swords” were just some of the words written down there, and he tried to figure out how to include those three, at least. The modification itself should not be too hard to do for An Academic of his status but he still double checked his list to see if it would actually fit.

He rummaged around for the equipment, and to his relief, they were there. He did not want to go back to Marluxia’s cabin and ask him for favours again.

But then again…

Vexen shook his head. They made out once and already he wants to crawl back to the Jade-Blood for more. More of his smug and insulting comments, more of his pretty face crumbling into beautiful anger, more of his rare blood splattering on the floor – ugh. He really needs to stop this train of thought before he does something he will truly regret.

He went through his pile of diagrams with mistakes on them and briefly wondered how, and if, he could use them in any way without throwing them out. Paper was plentiful on the ship, especially since he was the only one to use it. It doesn’t hurt to reuse them, though. His head lit up with an idea, but he sent it to the back of his mind as soon as it appeared, muttering ‘that won’t do’.

His mind wandered to Marluxia again.

He ended up giving into his ideas anyway.

 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 

Marluxia looked over his maps; he already told Zexion to change courses to the planets that Vexen requested so now he had nothing to do unless they come across another ship. No new planets to plan for. No new planets to conquer. He sighed.

So for the four and a half hours afterward, he did nothing but wander around the ship, asking Larxene and Axel if they needed his help (“Don’t you have tea to drink or something? Ha ha ha”) and doing various other odd jobs. He decided half way through that now might be a good time to secretly evaluate all the crew and cull the ones he deemed useless. So he did.

_Aladin Arabis: Ends up going to the dining hall for food more often than not. Otherwise quite capable. Give good tallking to. May continue to be on this ship._

_Petear Phanne: Causes troublle sometimes and is quite juvenille. Probablly will not llisten to me. Will not be on this ship._

_Beaste Roasse: Extremelly good fighter. Kind of viollent sometimes but a lletter from his matesprit (or moiraill?) keeps him in check. Will continue to be on this ship._

_Ariele Triton: Is enthusiastic about visiting other pllanets. Tends to hoard objects, allthough it’s not detrimentall. Will continue to be on this ship._

_Larxene Ampere and Axel Vulcus: Rude as usuall, but as they are my companions, and they are both quite capablle. Will continue to be on this ship._

_Zexion Goerth: Is far lless confrontationall after acquiring a moiraill. Will continue to be this ship._

_Lexaeus Zincke: Is one of the most usefull members in terms of brute work. Will continue to be on this ship._

_Vexen Glacil:_

His pen stopped. He didn’t really want to write anything, or even think about that troll right now. The morning encounter had left him with a hatred for the Blue-Blood that was growing by every thought. His horrific views on hemospectrum aside, the man was petty, vindictive, and never lets anything go. And when he was truly angry he pushed and prodded in such a way that would force Marluxia so close to that passionate anger once again.

He returned to his cabin, and opened his door to find some notes left on his desk. As he read them, his smile widened, although his hands clenched.

 

_“Have yov ever thovght to invest in some bang-fasteners? Possibly a fvschia one? Empress knows that yov need one”_

_“Yovr scrawl appears to be very delicate, ha, jvst like yov”_

_“i hope yov enjoy having to explain these notes to anyone who happens to walk into yovr cabin.”_

 

_“Three lovely sweeps”_

 

The Blue-Blood has fully succumbed to his hate, and Marluxia will probably not be left alone ever again.

He reads over the notes again, and smiles before he leaves his cabin and carefully hangs them up in the dining hall for everyone to read and admire. He supposes that he won’t mind the Blue-Blood’s attention much.

Or at all. <3<


End file.
